Izuna Sarutobi
| affiliation = ' ' | previous affiliation = | occupation = Police Captain | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | family = Kireina Sarutobi (Mother) Sozen Uchiha (Father) | rank = Chūnin | classification = | reg = | academy = 12 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = }} Izuna Sarutobi (イズナ猿飛, Sarutobi Izuna) is the first son of [http://thenarutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kireina_Sarutobi Kireina Sarutobi] and [http://thenarutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Sozen Sozen Uchiha] and also a highly successful Chūnin of (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato; Hidden Leaf Village) and also one of many Captains (隊長, Taichō) of Konoha's Military Police Force however hidden behind this facade Izuna is the infamous Hi-Oni (火鬼, Fire Demon), reputable for his combat prowess, body count, and high proficiency in the field as well as his unprecedented mastery of . Despite his age, he is widely known all across the continent as not a single opponent has survived an encounter with him. Appearance Personality Nindō Background Plot Tools & Equipment *'Scimtars': Abilities Chakra Prowess Izuna boasts total control over his own chakra, so absolute in fact that Izuna can encase himself in an avatar that takes on a large appearance of a two headed bi-pedal man with red skin and seven arms, around the size of a small building. He only evokes this power when faced with a deserving adversary both in physical capacity, but also their nindō. When brought forth the avatar shows the ability to act independent from Izuna himself, putting protecting the Sarutobi-Uchiha clansman first and foremost. Its offensive prowess however is not to be taken lightly as despite its size, its speed is not hindered in the least and is at just as fast as Izuna himself; moreover, upon touch wild flames can sprout from the environment and even fires generated from the very air itself is all within the grasp of Izuna whilst using his avatar. In regards to his chakras' normalcy in comparison to other shinobi, Izuna chakra capacity is overwhelming in its depths; with massive reserves of chakra that allows him to use fire techniques with impunity, his control is far greater than what most would expect from a mere teenage chūnin; thus making even grandeur, chakra-consuming techniques readily available for him. Furthermore his control demonstrates itself in everyday experiences, his very presence causing the air to become uncomfortably humid and disturbingly dry, also causing nearby sources of water to evaporate which makes his peers often liken this to his killing intent. Additionally, whenever he utilizes ninjutsu, he has shown the capability to even forgo handseals for most fire techniques. Ninjutsu Fire Release Body Flicker Technique Ram Techniques Taijutsu & Kenjutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Stats Quotes "Lets play a game called hot potato except remove potato and put in huge fucking boulder" - Izuna's favorite game. "I wonder if Kiri scum all scream the same, care to find out with me?" - Izuna's favorite question. "You've legitimately pissed me off. I'm going to exterminate you." - Izuna being pissed off. ''"This isn't the Amaterasu; that can only be used by shinobi with the Sharingan. No, no this is something far greater. The Amaterasu pales in comparison to any fire I can produce. In fact, I would say the Amaterasu is but a warm breeze to this hot fire." - Izuna belittling the Amaterasu. "The breathe of Izuna, like a stream of brimstone, kindled." - A vagrants perspective of Izuna's fireball technique. Trivia *According to the author, ** *Sozen named his son after , Madara's brother and one of the first ever to achieve the . *Izuna has failed to fill out the Jōnin application form in addition he has yet to apply for the Jōnin Exams - his reason being that he does not believe himself deserving of the title yet.